


fan this account

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Series of drabbles based on fanaccounts and things this dorks have said about each other in interviews.





	1. first meeting

Based on [[x]](http://fyxiuhan.tumblr.com/post/99863150139/fanaccounts-some-cute-predebut-xiuhan)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“There’s a new trainee that keeps staring at me… why does he stare at me? Huh?”

“I don’t know… Maybe he likes you”

“Oh, Amber shut up... no he doesn’t”

“Why? It’s totally possible… you are cute and… Oh my god are you blushing, Kim Minseok?”

“I am not, okay? It’s just that… Well, he’s new. And chinese. He’s been at the company for less than a month and well… he’s really cute. Like SM type of cute, so…”

“Well, breaking news! You are also the SM type of cute because, guess what… you are a SM trainee!” she said laughing. Minseok gave her his characteristic cheeky smile as his cheeks burned.

“Stop saying things like that… I don’t know why I even mentioned it”

“You should talk to him, invite him over to our thing this friday. If he’s new and chinese I’m sure he doesn’t have a lot of friends yet”

“I guess so… Anyways, I have to go now...  see you around? ”

“Of course!”

Group B from 15:00 hrs moved to room 3002. Third floor.

Sighing, Minseok turned on his heels and went straight to the elevator. The last time this happened they had squeezed two groups of trainees into one room because one of the choreographers had called in sick, and there had been one too many hands hitting faces and feet being stepped on.

Once he got to the third floor, there were seven or eight people already there. He was easily twenty minutes early. One of them was the chinese trainee, who locked eyes with him through the mirror the minute Minseok walked inside the room.

Still weird. Minseok thought. Still so damn cute.

Minseok left his bag on one corner of the room and began stretching. From time to time his eyes would divert to the boy and every time he would catch him looking at him, even as he was chatting quietly with his friends. One of them was very tall and intimidating and the other one was very skinny and had sleepy eyes.

When Minseok stood up, he caught the sleepy looking one turning and stealing a glance towards Minseok, and then he saw the trainee hitting him in the shoulder and frowning at him. Okay, this had to stop.

Now, Minseok wasn’t the most extroverted person in the world, and he wasn’t just going to approach him with his friends there. Besides, even if the kid was weird, Minseok still thought he was cute as hell. And pretty people made Minseok nervous. So he waited for his friends to leave him alone for a few minutes.

That didn’t happen until after the class was over, when Minseok was sweaty, probably smelly and his cheeks were red. But when he caught him drinking water right next to his bag he couldn’t stop himself before he said:

“Hey”

When the chinese’s eyes met Minseok’s, the poor boy went into a coughing fit and his face seemed about to explode due to how red it was.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Minseok tapped on his back helping him recover.

“I’m sorry… I’m fine… Sorry” he replied with a strong chinese accent. Oh no, his voice is heavenly.

“It’s okay… My name’s Minseok” he smiled, trying to reassure him. His face was still red, Minseok assumed it was for almost choking. Or embarrassment? Who knows.

“Oh, I’m Luhan, it’s nice to meet you” he did a little bow. Minseok found him cuter and cuter by the second.

“You too, so... are you new around here? I haven’t see you before” Minseok kept chatting with him as he took a towel out of his bag. Luhan did the same.

“Yes, I’ve been in Korea for a month now”

“Really?! You just got here! Your korean is pretty good”

“Thank you I… I practiced back in China”

“That’s great… were you recruited there?”

“Yes, a guy came up to me when I was shopping with my friends… it was kind of scary to be honest” he laughed softly. Minseok had to look away. His smile was blinding.

“So um… I was wondering if you would like to hang out? We… I have this group of friends and we dance on fridays after our classes are over and then we go out and get something to eat. Would you like to join us?”

Luhan stared at Minseok not saying anything.

“You can bring your friends if you-”

“Yes! Of course… I mean… sure! I would lov- like to hang out with you…”

“Great! See you around then? We use the big practice room on the second floor? The one next to the bathrooms”

“I know the one… See you, Mingsok”

Minseok smiled at the cute way Luhan pronounced his name. He would have time to teach him properly later.

  
  



	2. try this!

Based on [[x]](http://fyxiuhan.tumblr.com/post/99863150139/fanaccounts-some-cute-predebut-xiuhan)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Here, try this” Minseok said while putting a small fried ball on Luhan’s plate.

“What’s this?” asked Luhan

“Oh, it’s very good, salty and soft at the same time…”

“Mmmm… I don’t wanna” Luhan replied wrinkling his nose.

“Well… do you want to try this? It’s fish but it has a bittersweet sauce and it’s so delicious…”

“I don’t wanna...” Luhan said once more. Minseok smiled defeated.

“You never want to try what I offer you… Do you want anything at all?”

“I’m sorry, Seok-ah… I’m kind of thirsty though”

“Oh! I’ll get something for you to drink” Minseok quickly stood up and went to the counter leaving Luhan and Amber -who was also at the table watching the whole thing- alone.

“So…” she started with a grin. “You and Minseok, huh?”

“What? No, no… don’t misunderstand, it’s nothing like that” Luhan quickly assured her. He couldn’t help the flush that invaded his face.

“Oh, come on. I can tell from miles! Trust me, I’m good at this”

“But it’s the truth! We are just friends… and I don’t think he likes me that way” Amber couldn’t help but notice how sad Luhan looked after making that statement, even if he was smiling. This two idiots, she thought. Maybe they just need a little push.

“Okay, If you say so” she stayed silent for a few seconds. “I know Minseok can be hard to read sometimes, and his shyness can be understood as indifference, but after knowing Minseok for years I can tell you that he’s certainly not indifferent” Luhan raised his eyes immediately. A hint of hope covered them, so Amber kept going. “Do you think he would jump to get a drink just for anyone? And how long have you know each other?”

“Four months, two weeks and six days” Luhan replied immediately. Amber had to contain herself.

“Four months and you guys already sound like a married couple!”

“Here’s your drink” Minseok came back in the perfect moment to catch Luhan’s red- no, purple face with his mouth hanging open and Amber laughing like crazy. “Amber… what did you do to poor Luhan?”

“I... made Luhan tried my spicy jjigae and look how red he got!” she winked at Luhan.

“You’re so mean…” Minseok laughed. Luhan smiled at Minseok nodding and fanning his mouth with his hands. Then he grabbed the drink and hid his face with it. “Amber, teach me your ways. He won’t accept anything I offer him!”

After eating, Amber left with some friends that stopped by to get her, so Minseok and Luhan returned by foot to their dorm. Since they were both trainees from outside Seoul, they had to stay at the dorms SM provided them. Luhan stayed at the one for international trainees and Minseok stayed at the one for the korean trainees. They were two subway stops away from each other.

“You don’t have to walk me to my dorm, Seok-ah”

“I want to! I don’t want you to get lost”

“Oh, I’ve been here for a while now… I won’t”

“I’m still going to, so…” Luhan smiled at that. He suddenly remembered what Amber had said and he felt a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach. They walked together chatting and casually brushing their arms, it felt nice. Too soon, they were outside Luhan’s dorm.

“Here we are…” said Luhan looking at the floor.

“Yeah…” Minseok whispered doing the same thing. Why does this feels like the end of a date? It wasn’t a date... right? “I should go, it’s late and I don’t want to miss the train”

Luhan looked up. He didn’t say anything, so Minseok took that as his cue to leave. Do something! Luhan heard Amber’s voice inside his head.

“Wait! Seok-ah…” he grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Minseok couldn’t do or say anything because he felt Luhan’s mouth pressed against his. He felt butterflies everywhere. Minseok closed his eyes immediately and tangled his fingers through Luhan’s hair. He felt Luhan’s arms pulling him close by the waist. Soon, the kiss wasn’t so innocent anymore, turning into a heated mess of  tongues and spit, but still… it was everything both of them had ever imagined and more.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other knowing everything the other wanted to say. They didn’t need to say it, because they both already knew.

“Stay…” Luhan whispered dropping his gaze at Minseok’s lips. They were red and shiny from the kiss. “It’s late… I don’t want you to get lost”. Minseok smiled widely at that.

“Okay” he replied. “I’ll stay”

 


	3. the golden bun

Based on [[x]](http://xiuminion.tumblr.com/post/119872416419) and [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gq0bEVGQOk)

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Their debut was coming very soon. Their teaser videos were already out, so the boys were practicing non stop for their first showcase. Minseok and Luhan had practically no free time, and after the showcase they already had flights to start promoting in China, a debut show in Beijing and then promoting as EXO-M for several months. Everything was happening so fast, the twelve members didn’t even have time to realize their dream was becoming a reality.

Luhan was excited, as everyone else, but he noticed Minseok tenser than usual. He assumed it was for the debut and he did for several weeks. But Minseok just wasn’t the same. Something was bothering him, and if Minseok wasn’t happy, Luhan wasn’t either. He didn’t get to ask, though, because one night after a long day of more and more practice Minseok was waiting for him inside his room.

“Luhan… can I ask you something?” the lights were turned off, so he could barely see Minseok’s silhouette.

“Of course, baby, anything” He sat next to him, grabbing his hand and locking their fingers together. Luhan squeezed softly to give Minseok more confidence.

“Do you… do you think I’m fat?”

What?

“What? Of course not, why would you think that?” Luhan lit the small lamp on his nightstand to see him better. Minseok looked unsure, ashamed.  

“I… the managers have been telling me to lose some pounds for a while now. They said I didn’t match the rest of the group… whatever that means” he looked so so sad as he said that, and Luhan couldn’t believe something like this was bothering Minseok for so many weeks. He felt helpless, angry- no, furious, but overall he fell for Minseok even more, now that the other was letting him know his insecurities and deepest thoughts.

“Minseok… look at me” He gently caressed his cheek as his boyfriend raised his head. “You are perfect just the way you are. I fell for you the moment I saw you, and even if you are fat - which you are not- it wouldn’t matter because your worth as a person is here…” he pressed a hand to Minseok chest. “And here” he pointed at Minseok’s head. “You are smart, a great dancer and singer and if they think you need to change… fuck them”

Minseok smiled weakly, Luhan knew Minseok believed him but it wasn’t enough yet.

“That’s not going to stop them, we still haven’t debuted Luhan… what if they kick me out at the last minute? They can do it, you know that”

“Min… if you want to lose weight that’s fine. But I want you to do it in a healthy way… both physically and mentally. I want you to understand that I’ll love you and those who care about you will love you no matter what… okay?”

Minseok didn’t replied, he threw his arms around Luhan’s neck and kissed him softly. Thank you, he whispered. Luhan laid him on the bed and took place beside him, hugging him by the waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until suddenly Luhan seemed to remember something and sat up abruptly.

“Wait… no, no, no…”

“What? What happened?” Minseok sat up too, concerned.

“If you lose weight… does that means your cute cheeks will be gone too?”

“Oh my god Luhan… you scared me, way to ruin the moment” Minseok sighed and turned on the bed giving his back to Luhan.

“Hey! This is important!” Luhan grabbed him by the shoulder “Your fluffy cheeks are the thing I love the most in the whole wide world, Minseok! Please promise me you won’t lose them… my baozi”

“I thought we agreed on never use that nickname again?”

“Ah, come on Baozi.. I let you call me Lu ge” he smiled and winked at his boyfriend.

“No, Luhan… you don’t let me call you Lu ge, you make me call you Lu ge because it turns you o-”

“Okay, okay, whatever… it’s just a technicality…” Luhan blushed. “But please promise me Minseok! Your cheeks are everything, when I first saw you at SM, I almost couldn’t help myself. You looked so cute, your face was so soft and plump…”

“Alright, I promise, okay!… I won’t lose my baozi cheeks but please stop telling that story, it’s so embarrassing”

“Thank you, Baozi-ah” Luhan kissed him roughly. Minseok complied.

 

So they debuted. Minseok had never felt this confident in himself since… well, he had never felt this confident ever. He felt like the world was at his feet. Hundreds of fans went to see them at their first showcase in Seoul, and then at Beijing. They were still awkward and lacked on many aspects but they already had a devoted fan base. It was insane.

While they were talking and answering questions, Minseok kept looking at the crowd, watching the thousands of small lights forming a galaxy in front of him. It was beautiful. The fans screamed often at what the other members were saying but they were talking chinese so he let himself space out for a few seconds, enjoying the view. That, until he recognized his boyfriend’s voice, saying his name and then…

“... his nickname is Kim Baozi”.

 

_Oh no, he didn’t._

 


	4. leader, do something!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead!

Based on [[x]](http://fyxiuhan.tumblr.com/post/75122544962/fanaccount-luhan-feeding-xiumin-in-a-waiting)

 

* * *

Living in a dorm with six other people is hard. But when they go back to Korea to start promotions as twelve, it becomes insane.

Thankfully, their dorm is big enough for them to not being uncomfortable, but that doesn’t mean the younger members don’t mind about the PDA Minseok and Luhan are used to share.

Jongdae, Zitao, Yixing and Yifan are so used to it, that when they show no reaction to Minseok sitting on Luhan’s lap as the latter feeds him on the mouth, the K members are dumbfounded.

“Are they always like this?” asks Chanyeol looking at them like they are the grossest thing since Jongin dirty underwear was found on the kitchen's floor. Still no answer to how _that_ happened.

“You get used to it after a while… Minseok hyung makes it up to us cleaning the dorm and Luhan hyung buys us food” Zitao replied excited.

“How long have they been dating again?” Kyungsoo asked sitting next to Chanyeol.

“Like… two years? I don’t know… Since we were trainees” this time Yifan replied, his eyes glued to the television. He was playing games with Yixing.

“And why does it look like they started dating yesterday?” Sehun stared at how Minseok and Luhan were whispering and giggling like idiots. “This needs to stop… I’m gonna ask Junmyeon hyung to do something”

 

“I have been hearing some complains about your behaviour” Junmyeon sat in front of the two eldest members at the small studio in their dorm.

“Really? That’s weird… Minseok is the most clean member” Luhan forrowed his eyebrows together, giving a quick glance to his boyfriend who was cutely leaning his head to one side, also confused.

“And Luhannie always buys food for the maknaes, what are they complaining about?”

“It’s not about that… It’s about… well…”

The couple stared at him waiting.

“You guys need to cut down the PDA… it makes everybody uncomfortable”

“Really?” Minseok looked surprised.

“Sorry, can’t do… No, nope... I need to touch my baozi at least once every two hours or I'll die, tell him Minnie” Luhan crossed his arms in front of his chest, laying back.

“Well, do it in your room…  We are twelve and we need to have a nice coexistence, you know?”

"Hell no! I can't kiss or touch Minseok in public like I would like to, and I also need to cut it down in my own house?"

" _Our house,_ Luhan, we are twelve" the leader remarked.

"Well, if I can stand Sehun and Chayeol's fart competitions and Baekhyun's annoying singing every night _and morning,_ they can deal with us being a normal, healthy couple that love each other" Luhan stated with finality. Then, he turned his head to Minseok looking for backup. After a long silence, Minseok spoke.

“No... Luhan, Junmyeon is right" Luhan looked scandalized. Then he addressed their leader. “We’ll try to keep it down”. He stood up leaving the room, Luhan following closely from behing.

“WHAT?!” Luhan yelled. “You traitor! Do my touches bother you that much?”

“It’s not that, Han… but Joonie is right” Luhan looked offended. Minseok tried to soothe him but nothing seemed to work. “Hannie, don’t be like this… I’m going to ask manager hyung to exchange rooms so we can be roommates, okay? That way we can get touchy all night…”

“Don’t bother, Minseok” he looked furious and offended. "I never thought that you... Fuck, forget it" He started walking to his room, Minseok tried to follow him.

"Han, come back!"

"Why Minseok?! I'm leaving you alone, isn't that what you want?" with a final bang, Luhan locked himself in the bedroom. A terrible silence flooded the dorm.

 

To say that Luhan was sad after the fight took place was an understatement. Luhan being away from Minseok by choice meant a lot of sulking, whining and begging the other members to go out with him and be basically Minseok’s replacement. It took approximately one week and a half for the younger members to go to Minseok and ask, or more like demand to take care of his annoying girlfriend in the words of Zitao.

So Minseok did. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoyed Luhan’s touches and pampering, but Luhan could be a little too much from time to time. And he liked his independence… and going to the bathroom without Luhan following him. And he knew the members didn’t appreciate all the public displays of affection thrown at their faces in their own home. But if he was being honest with himself, by the second day of their stupid silent treatment, the oldest member of the group was already missing Luhan’s wandering hands.

That same afternoon, when most of the members were at their schedules, Minseok went into Luhan’s room quietly and sat next to him. His boyfriend was peacefully sleeping, and Minseok gently caressed his face waking him up.

“Luhannie” he whispered.

The younger one slowly opened his eyes, and his expression hardened when he identified the owner of the eyes staring right back at him, blushing a little.

“Seok…” he quickly sat straight on the bed, trying to fix his bed hair a little and not meeting Minseok’s eyes.

“I don’t want us to be like this anymore” Minseok started carefully. Luhan still refused to meet his gaze. “I know I was a bit harsh… and I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to…” he came to a pause trying to look for the right words. At this, Luhan finally looked at his boyfriend’s face. He looked conflicted and ashamed. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t enjoy your touches, or your company… I do, I really do… but sometimes we could tone it down? For our members?”

“For our members or for you?”

“Come on Hannie, don’t be like this” Minseok moved a little closer to Luhan, bringing a hand to Luhan’s face, caressing his cheek and long neck. “I miss you, I miss your hugs… and kisses…” Minseok’s face came even closer, his lips almost brushing Luhan’s and bumping their noses together “I want to hold you and embrace you” Luhan stared at Minseok’s lips through his eyelashes and finally, finally reached out to kiss him desperately.

“I thought I was annoying you” he said between kisses “It hurt me that you never said anything… until we were in front of Junmyeon” by this time Minseok was already on Luhan’s lap, one leg on each side of his boyfriend’s legs and the later was holding him there grabbing strongly but tenderly his waist.

“I never really… gave it a second thought? But when Junmyeon asked I knew he had some reason…” Minseok’s reasoning was failing slowly because his boyfriend was now leaving wet kisses down his neck, and struggling with his shirt to get to his collarbones.

“Do you still want me to tone it down, though?” Luhan smiled when Minseok took of his shirt and threw it to the floor.

“Just a little bit… like thirty percent” it was now Minseok’s turn to attack Luhan’s neck and at the same time doing a sinful hip roll to get an even more sinful moan from the chinese.

“Ten percent… I know what you are doing Kim Minseok” Luhan smiled raising his hips for Minseok to moan.

“Twenty, last offer” Minseok was now going down, leaving a trace of kisses down Luhan’s chest as he opened the buttoned up shirt the younger was sleeping in, until his face was in front of a very prominent bulge. He looked up giving a sultry look, challenging Luhan and trying to convince himself he had the self control to stop anytime.

He totally didn't.

“Deal” Luhan groaned watching Minseok pulling down his pants and underwear slowly with his teeth. He felt his cock hit the cold air, and soon Minseok’s mouth was around the head with no hesitation. “Gaah… Seok… ahh…” Even if he tried, in bed Luhan was just a moaning mess.

  
  


The next day, at the waiting room of one of their many, many TV shows and interviews they were doing for the Growl promotion, Minseok felt two strong arms sliding around his waist and a much familiar voice whispering in his ear.

“You can cut me down as much as you want at the dorm… but in public, I have to mark my territory”

Minseok giggled when Luhan licked his ear teasingly, but then he was being dragged by the wrist to sit in front of the food table, on Luhan’s lap.

“Come on, you are too skinny Baozi… open up!” he held a cracker in front of Minseok’s mouth. The older just smiled defeated and surrendered to his boyfriend manhandle… It was just the way Luhan was.

After some minutes of eating, the members started noticing Luhan and Minseok were back at their gross selves, and so they started booing and whistling in protest. From some corner of the waiting room, Jongin’s voice shouted:

“Ewww, you guys did it again!!”

 


End file.
